Hybrids
Hybrids Hybrids are a supernatural crossbreed between two different species. So far, the only hybrids shown are a cross between a werewolves and vampires. They are the most powerful undead creatures, having both of the vampire and lycanthrope powers and characteristics. Weakness *Elena's blood - When in the transition phase, if they don't have Elena's blood, they will die. *Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *Heart Extraction - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *Wooden Stakes - Due to their vampire side, a hybrid can be killed by a wooden stake and be harmed by wooden bullets *Mind Compulsion - An Original can compel Hybrids because they are half vampire and cant compel any other supernatural creature, only humans *Klaus Sire Bond- Hybrids are obligated to serve Klaus because his blood created them and have limited free will, along with lack of control. Tyler is the only hybrid who has managed to break the sire bond (by turning into a wolf approx. 100 times). *Vervian - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts and cant compel anyone on vervain. *Wolfsbane - Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *Uninvited Invitation - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *Magic - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well *Gilbert Device - A hybrid can be affected by a gilbert device *Vampire Bloodline - If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids die Powers and abilitie Hybrids inherent the supernatural physical prowess of both Vampires and Werewolves such which are enhanced either with age, blood, or by a full moon. Furthermore they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boost their power due to the werewolf side. Ray Sutton was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampires. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses'- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses *'Super Durability-' Hybrids can take alot of trauma and never get tired or fatigued *'Super Healing' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampire's and werewolves *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of Humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though or any other creature except for Klaus who can compel vampires. *'Immortality '- Like Vampires a Hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The Hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, Hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, a Hybrid has a bite which is fatal to Vampires, but the Hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal Werewolf bite. *'Immune to silver '- Due to their werewolf side, hybrids arent affected when stabbed with silver. *'Transformation Control' - Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal Werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. However, obviously seen in'' The Ties That Bond Diaries, while hybrids can change at will, they still have no control over their actions as Werewolves. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement''' - Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their Werewolf heritage, Hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. Category:Information Category:Creatures